Rory Gallagher
William Rory Gallagher ( ; 2 March 1948 – 14 June 1995) was an Irish blues-rock multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, and bandleader. Born in Ballyshannon, County Donegal, and raised in Cork, Gallagher recorded solo albums throughout the 1970s and 1980s, after forming the band Taste during the late 1960s. He was a talented guitarist known for his charismatic performances and dedication to his craft. Gallagher's albums have sold in excess of 30 million copies worldwide. Gallagher received a liver transplant in 1995, but died of complications later that year in London, UK at the age of 47. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues, European Blues Musicians Songs * Don't Know Where I'm Going * Bullfrog Blues * Shadow Play * Railway And Gun * Race The Breeze * Public Enemy No. 1 * Philby * Persuasion * Overnight Bag * Ride On Red, Ride On * Road To Hell * Rue The Day * Secret Agent * See Here * Seems To Me * Seven Days * Shin Kicker * Should've Learnt My Lesson * Out On The Western Plain * Out Of My Mind * Livin' Like A Trucker * Loanshark Blues * Lonesome Highway * Loop * Loose Talk * Lost At Sea * Maybe I Will * Messin' With The Kid * Middle Name * Mississippi Sheiks * Moonchild * Morning Sun * My Baby, Sure * No Peace For The Wicked * Nothing But The Devil * Off The Handle * On The Boards * Signals * Sinner Boy * Slumming Angel * Wheels Within Wheels * When My Baby She Left Me * Whole Lot Of People * Pistol Slapper Blues * 20-20 Vision * Cruise On Out * Who's That Coming * Sleep On A Clothes-Line * Cloak And Dagger * Born On The Wrong Side Of Time * Bowed Not Broken * Feel So Bad * Lonely Mile * Tore Down * What In The World (Live) * Used To Be * What's Going On * Wayward Child * Smear Campaign * Souped Up Ford * Tattoo'd Lady * The Cuckoo (with Roland Van Campenhout) * The Devil Made Me Do It * The Last Of The Independents * The Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son * There's A Light * They Don't Make Them Like You Anymore * Too Much Alcohol * Treat Her Right * Tucson, Arizona * Walk On Hot Coals * Leaving Town Blues * Walkin' Wounded * Watcher * Wave Myself Goodbye * If I Don't Sing I'll Cry * I'll Remember * 'kid' Gloves * Continental Op * Country Mile * Cradle Rock * Crest Of A Wave * Deep Elm Blues * Do You Read Me * Doing Time * Don't Start Me Talking * Double Vision * Early Warning * Easy Come, Easy Go * Eat My Words * Edged In Blue * Empire State Express * Can't Believe It's True * Calling Card * (back On My) Stomping Ground * A Million Miles Away * Admit It * Ain't Too Good * All Around Man * As The Crow Flies * At The Bottom * At The Depot * Bad Penny * Banker's Blues * Barley & Grape Rag * Big Guns * Bonus Track: Gypsy Woman * Bought And Sold * Bourbon * Brute Force And Ignorance * Failsafe Day * Follow Me * If I Had A Reason * If The Day Was Any Longer * In Your Town * It Takes Time * It's Happened Before, It'll Happen Again * It's You * Jackknife Beat * Jinxed * Juke Box Annie * Just A Little Bit * Just Hit Town * Just The Smile * Keychain * Kickback City * King Of Zydeco (to: Clifton Chenier) * Laundromat * I'm Not Surprised * I'm Not Awake Yet * For The Last Time * Fuel To The Fire * Garbage Man * Ghost Blues * Going To My Hometown * Hands Off * Hands Up * Heaven's Gate * Hell Cat * Hoodoo Man * I Ain't No Saint * I Could've Had Religion * I Fall Apart * I Take What I Want * I Wonder Who (who's Gonna Be Your Sweet Man) * I'll Admit You're Gone * Let Me In * Cross Me Off Your List * Daughter Of The Everglades